Rugrats
Storyline Seven babies get into adventures when their parents aren't looking. TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used * Cartoon Kiss Sound 15 (Heard once in "All Grown Up.") * Cartoon Muted Trombone Sound * CROWD GASP (Heard once in "Runaway Reptar.") * CUCKOO VOCAL * GODZILLA ROAR (Heard once in "Visiting Aunt Miriam.") * H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER (Heard once in "The First Cut.") * Hollywoodedge, African Drum Beats CRT048301 * Hollywoodedge, Air Brake Hiss Truck PE079201 * Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Chirp Close Dis PE010401 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Heard once in "Faire Play" and "America's Wackiest Home Movies.") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801/Hollywoodedge, Hawk Screech Single AT082901 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 * Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 * Hollywoodedge, Bubble Pop CRT049202 (1st pop heard once in "Mother's Day") * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010603 * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601/Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007 (Heard in 11 episodes.) * Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 (Heard once in "Psycho Angelica.") * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301 (Heard once in "Pickles vs. Pickles.") * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 (Heard in a high pitch.) * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 (Heard in a high pitch.) * Hollywoodedge, Crash Car Hood Glass PE111201 (Heard in a high pitch.) * Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 * Hollywoodedge, Dry Squeaky Kiss OrS CRT027702 * Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 (Heard once in "Momma Trauma.") * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "Passover", "Zoo Story", "The Jungle", "The Old Country", "Psycho Angelica", "Runaway Reptar" and "Clown Around.") * Hollywoodedge, Elevator Bell DingsL PE192801 * Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 (Heard in "Daddy's Little Helpers.") * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard in "Fountain of Youth") * Hollywoodedge, Horses 1 High Pitched TE016301 * Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201/Hollywoodedge, Horse Whinnies Group AT045501 * Hollywoodedge, Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053701 (Heard once in "Hiccups.") * Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Heard once in "And the Winner Is....") * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 * Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 (Heard in normal and lower pitches.) * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 (Heard once in "America's Wackiest Home Movies.") * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 * Hollywoodedge, Single Cricket Spora PE012001 (Heard in "All Growed Up.") * Hollywoodedge, Sm Animal Falls Funy CRT013202 * Hollywoodedge, Small Creak Cork CRT052802 (Heard in "Share and Share a Spike.") * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801/Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901 (Heard once in "And the Winner Is...." and "All Growed Up.") * Hollywoodedge, Sword Shing Long Clan PE245201 * Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Ghost PE201805 * Hollywoodedge, Thunder Clap Rumble PE1007103/Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Series 6000) * Hollywoodedge, Thunder Clap Rumble PE1007102/Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 (Series 6000) * Hollywoodedge, Thunder Dry Rumbles PE050901 (Heard once in "Chuckie Loses his Glasses.") * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (Heard once in "The Big House", "Tooth or Dare" and "The Art Fair" and five times in "Baby Maybe.") * Hollywoodedge, Wood Break Or Shatter PE113401 * NICKELODEON SIREN WHISTLE * Sound Ideas, ALARM, FIRE - FIRE BELL RINGING (Heard in normal and lower pitches.) * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, BATS - LARGE GROUP SQUEAKING * Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - TIRE SKID 02 (Heard in "Art Fair.") * Sound Ideas, AUTO, TIRE SQUEAL - REV UP ENGINE AND SQUEAL AWAY, SKID 01 (Heard once in "Toy Palace.") * Sound Ideas, BATS, SHRIEKS - 7 CRIES, ANIMAL (Heard in "Big Brother Chuckie.") * Sound Ideas, BELL, CHURCH - RINGING * Sound Ideas, BELL, HAND - FIRE BELL (Heard once in "Murmur on the Ornery Express.") * Sound Ideas, BELL, RAILROAD - RAILROAD CROSSING SIGNAL BELL: RINGING (Heard once in "Babies in Toyland" and "Murmur on the Ornery Express.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in a high pitch in "Home Movies", "Send in the Clouds", "Angelica's Last Stand" and "Grandpa's Bad Bug.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "The Time of Their Lives.") * Sound Ideas, BODYFALL - BODYFALL ON DIRT, HUMAN 01 (Heard once in "Beauty Contest" and "Baseball.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING, (Heard once in "Candy Bar Creep Show.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK, (Heard once in "Momma Trauma" and "Candy Bar Creep Show.") * Sound Ideas, BUBBLE, CARTOON - SKIP'S FLARTLES, 02 (Lower-pitched) * Sound Ideas, BUBBLE, CARTOON - THICK GLOPPY BUBBLE, (Heard once in "All Growed Up.") * Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35MM MODERN, TRIPPING ACTION: SINGLY * Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT (Heard in a high pitch in "Where's Grandpa?.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK (Heard once in "Mother's Day.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH (The 1st stretch is heard once in a high pitch in "All Growed Up".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TEETH - RAPID TEETH CHATTERING (Heard once in "Potty-Training Spike.") * Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL (Heard often in "Babysitting Fluffy," twice in "Be My Valentine," and once in "Cat Got Your Tongue?.") * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 (Heard once in a high pitch in "Incident in Aisle Seven.") * Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 (Heard once in "Zoo Story.") * Sound Ideas, CLOCK, GRANDFATHER - GONG, RINGING FIFTEEN TIMES (Heard once in "Real or Robots.") * Sound Ideas, COMEDY - 'GOING CRAZY' * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "All Growed Up.") * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard twice in "Early Retirement" in a high pitch) * Sound Ideas, CRASH, LIGHT BULB - GLASS, LIGHT BULB CRASH, SMASH 02 (Heard once in "The Trial.") * Sound Ideas, CREAK, CART WHEELS - SQUEAKING * Sound Ideas, DOOR, METAL, CELL - CLOSE, JAIL, CELL, CASTLE (Heard once in "The Big House.") * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 04 * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01 * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 03 * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 12 * Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - MEDIUM EXPLOSION 02 * Sound Ideas, FALL, BODY - BODY FALL ON FLOOR, HUMAN 02 (Heard once in "The Santa Experience.") * Sound Ideas, FALL, BODY - HEAVY BODY IMPACT, HUMAN, CARTOON 01 (Heard in "Falling Stars." when Angelica fell down and gets hurt herself.) * Sound Ideas, GUN, SHOTGUN - BEING FIRED, 4 SHOTS (Heard in "Toy Palace.") * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PINGY HEAD SHAKE (Heard once in "Radio Daze.") * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in a high pitch in "Piggy's Pizza Palace" and heard once in a normal pitch in "Babies in Toyland.") * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING (Heard once in High pitch in "Partners in Crime.") * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, GASP - GASP: FEMALE 02 (Heard once in "Chuckie's First Haircut".) * Sound Ideas, PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, ROBOT, MOTOR - ROBOT SERVO MOTOR 02 (Heard once in "The Mysterious Mr. Friend.") * Sound Ideas, ROBOT, MOTOR - ROBOT SERVO MOTOR 03 (Heard once in "The Mysterious Mr. Friend.") * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT (Heard once in "America's Wackiest Home Movie.") (higher-pitched) * Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Angelica's Birthday.") * Sound Ideas, SPACE, MOTOR - SPACE MOTOR, MALFUNCTIONING (Heard once in "The Mega Diaper Babies".) * Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN COMMOTION (Heard once in "Candy Bar Creep Show.") * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 08 (Heard once in "Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch.") (low-pitched) * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT, (Heard once in "America's Wackiest Home Movies" and "Baby Maybe"; a synthesized imitation was also heard in "Chuckie Loses His Glasses.") * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, WHEEL - SMALL SQUEAKY WHEEL TURNING, CARTOON (Heard once in "No More Cookies.") * Sound Ideas, SWIMMING, DIVE - DIVING SPLASH, WATER, POOL 01 * Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG (Lower-pitched) * Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - LONG AIR BY (Heard several times in "Baseball.") * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard in "Radio Daze.") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP, WEATHER * Sound Ideas, TRAIN, DIESEL - PASSES BY, HORN BLASTS (Heard in "Toy Palace" and "Where's Grandpa?.") (The latter higher-pitched) * Sound Ideas, TRAIN, CARTOON - TOY TRAIN WITH WHISTLE (Heard once in "Hand-Me-Downs" and "Murmur on the Ornery Express.") * Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - STEAM WHISTLE: SMALL, ONE BLAST 01 * Sound Ideas, TRUCK, HORN, AIR - TWO BLASTS 01 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 04 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 08 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER - THUNDER CRASH 03 (Heard once in "Ghost Story.") * Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER (Heard in "Cuddle Bunny.") * Tarzan Yell Other Audio Used * RUGRATS MUSIC Image Gallery See Rugrats/Image Gallery Audio Samples (The high pitched 1st stretch of Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH as heard in the episodes "All Grown Up.") External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK Category:Shows That Don't Use Sky Rocket Loud High Category:Shows That Don't Use Wubble Wobble Spring Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020901 Category:Shows That Don't Use Long Crash Tire Skid Category:Shows That Don't Use Wood Crash Large Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Use Pottery Drop Break Category:Shows That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Shows That Use Single Frog Croak Cl Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE HORROR 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 5 Man InsaneT Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use Girl Screams Long Hi Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Don't Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - COOING 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - COOING 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 4 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Shows That Don't Use HORN, CARTOON - OLD BULB HORN Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BURP - LARGE BURP 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 Category:Shows That Don't Use LION - ROARING, ANIMAL, CAT Category:Nickelodeon Shows